Addie
Addie (A'/mber and E/'ddie) is the friendship or otherwise romantic pairing of Eddie Miller and Amber Millington. Eddie flirts with Amber (as well as with Mara and Joy) when he first arrives at the House. At first, Amber was attracted to him. The two are housemates and are both involved in the mysteries of the Anubis House now, since Eddie is the Osirian and Amber is a founding member of Sibuna. The two students aren't seen together often. They are not canonically romantic. Amber has been mentioned in some conversations between Patricia and Eddie. In the Season 2 finale, they were in the library together, along with everyone else, watching Senkhara possess Nina and then later Rufus and then he and Senkhara get sucked down a black hole (it is unknown where this hole leads to). This pairing is most likely not going to happen romantically in the series because Amber left to fashion school and also the fact she has dated Alfie Lewis, Eddie was working with KT to find out the next mystery, and also the fact he is dating Patricia Williamson. Another reason they can't be together is because she did not return on The Touchstone of Ra. View Addie Gallery and Fanfictions pages. Addie Moments Season 2 House of Who? / House of Frauds *Eddie flirts with Mara, Joy, and Amber, telling them he never knew English girls could be so cute. *Amber looked happy after he said that and she laughed saying, "Oh stop it, you," with a flirty tone. *When Eddie asks the girls' names, Amber quickly introduces herself, because she was attracted to him. House of Chance / House of Divides *Eddie was laughing at Amber. *Eddie smiled while watching Amber leave. *When Jerome was announcing the winner of donkey day, Amber was standing next to where Eddie was sitting. *When Jerome was eating the creamed carrots, Eddie was recording it and smiled when Amber passed with the round boards in the shape of carrots. *Amber was staring at Eddie while sweeping everything up. * Eddie made a joke by saying "Go sisterhood!" when Amber broke a nail. *Amber told Patricia and Eddie to stop and Eddie listened. House of Crushes / House of Vertigo *Eddie jumped when Amber hurt her foot and screamed. House of Sibuna / House of Payback *Eddie asked where Amber (along with Nina and Fabian) disappeared to the night before. House of Isis / House of Curfews *Eddie laughed when Amber 'accidentally' got dirty water all over Victor and Jerome while they were working on the plumbing. House of Evidence / House of Genius * Amber listens to Eddie and Patricia insulting each-other. * They sit next to each other in chemistry. House of Reflections / House of Stooges *Eddie scoffed when Mr. Sweet thought that Amber might be his "lady friend". House of Tricks / House of Whispers *Amber didn't make fun of Eddie when she found of that Mr. Sweet was his dad. *Amber appeared to feel bad for Eddie when he was being teased. House of Collections / House of Speculation *Eddie lets Amber borrow her laptop thinking that she was just going to update her status, when really she was helping Alfie put a virus on it. *When Amber says she has to check her profile, Eddie jokingly asks her "can't you just look in a mirror", and Amber responds saying "I'm British, Eddie, I don't get your jokes". *Eddie starts to grow impatient with Amber. *Amber tells Patricia that the ghost article Meddie was writing could have been avoided if Patricia didn't broadcast Eddie's secret to the school. This could be seen as defending Eddie. *Eddie (and Mara) calls Amber (and the other Sibuna members) over to hear the 'ghost' voice they heard last night. House of Reflectors / House of Illusions * Amber tells Patricia that she's being meaner to Eddie now than before they started dating, showing she cares about him. House of Pretenders / House of Trouble *Eddie leans over Amber's (and Patricia's) seat when asking what the Sibunas were doing. House of Traps / House of Stakes *While Jabian seem to be talking, Amber can be seen watching Peddie talk in the background. This may be due to jealousy. House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom * Amber yells for Eddie to do something, and he does. Season 3 House of Arrivals / House of Presents * When Eddie says "Honey, were home!", Amber is the first person to come running. * Amber gives Eddie her birthday list. House of Pi / House of Mistrust *When Eddie finds out his dad was in some secret society, Amber starts to tell him that they didn't mean to not tell him about it, but Eddie cuts her off and says "Amber just don't, okay?!". House of Trickery / House of Unity *Eddie (and the others) clapped for Amber's project. * Eddie (and KT and Sibuna) got a text from Amber to meet her at the school but it was anon. *When Amber explained that she tricked Victor, Eddie sighed and smiled at her. *Eddie appeared very sad that Amber was leaving for fashion school. *She made Eddie (and KT) an official Sibuna member even though Eddie became the new leader. *Amber stopped Eddie, KT and Sibuna from arguing with each other. * When they all hugged Amber goodbye, Eddie stood next to her and wrapped his arm around her. Category:Minor Pairings Category:Pairings Category:F/M Category:House of Anubis Category:Images of Amber Millington Category:Images of Eddie Miller